Storage Container
Storage Containers are breakable objects appearing in all mission types and can drop pickups such as credits, ammo, resources, and even mods. Variations Multiple variations of storage containers can also spawn once per mission. They are different in appearance (not to be confused with holiday/event themed containers) and give out a wide range of awards, such as trinkets of credits, ammo, resources, mods, faction parts or even a Forma. Common Storage Containers The most common variation of all Storage Containers and the most abundant in numbers. They are most often found in large numbers of up to 7 at once inside a vacant high-value hotspot. When broken, they typically contain only one of the following: *A small / medium trinkets of Credits. *A random type of ammo magazine. *Energy Orb / Health Orb / Affinity Orb. *Nav Coordinate. Containers found in Treasure Rooms, side rooms and hidden compartments throughout the Orokin Void have a chance to drop a mod from the Treasure Rooms mod list. There is a small chance for the containers to not yield any items. CommonGrineerContainerCodex.png|Common Grineer Container. CommonCorpusContainerCodex.png|Common Corpus Container. OrokinContainerCodex.png|Orokin Container. Derelictcontainer.png|Orokin Derelict Container. Uncommon Storage Containers The second most common variation of the Storage Containers. Whilst somewhat more scarce, it still takes up a respectable portion of the Storage Containers present in the mission. When broken, they typically contain several of these loot at once: *A small/medium trinkets of Credits. *Few random types of ammo magazines. *Energy Orb / Health Orb / Affinity Orb. *Nav Coordinates. *Resources of the respective planet. UncommonGrineerContainerCodex.png|Uncommon Grineer Container. Uncommoncorpus.png|Uncommon Corpus Container. Rare Storage Containers A rare variation of the Storage Containers, their appearance is similar to the standard storage container, but with a golden glow and a humming noise identical to that of the Sabotage Caches. When broken, they usually contain: * Mantis Engines (Grineer), Mantis Fuselage (Corpus), or Mantis Avionics (Orokin). * A Detonite Injector (Grineer), Fieldron (Corpus), or Forma (Orokin). * 80 Endo. * A 30-minute Affinity or Credit Booster. * Occasionally a random weapon blueprint, including several normally Research exclusive blueprints. * Credit quantity of around 700 to 1200. Each of the container variations (Grineer, Corpus, Orokin) has their own entry in the Codex. RareGrineerContainerCodex.png|Rare Grineer Container. Rarecorpus.png|Rare Corpus Container. RareOrokinContainerCodex.png|Rare Orokin Container. Reinforced Storage Containers Reinforced containers are the rarest of the Storage Containers and have their own model, with significantly bulkier plating than the standard variants, plus the golden glow and humming sound of the rare storage container. They require more damage to break than any other container. The models also reflect this with sections breaking off as the container is damaged. When broken, they usually contain: * Mantis Engines (Grineer), Mantis Fuselage (Corpus), or Mantis Avionics (Orokin). * A Detonite Injector (Grineer), Fieldron (Corpus), or Forma (Orokin). * 80 Endo. * A 60-minute Affinity or Credit Booster. * Occasionally a random weapon blueprint, including certain Research-exclusive blueprints. **Reinforced Orokin Containers will drop a random Prime Blueprint. * Credit quantity of around 5000 to 10000. Each of the container variations (Grineer, Corpus, Orokin) has their own entry in the Codex. Warframe.x64 2014-11-21 18-41-59-052.jpg|Reinforced Grineer Container Reinforcedcorpusstoragecontainer.jpg|Reinforced Corpus Container ReinforcedOrokinContainerCodex.png|Reinforced Orokin Container Forgotten Grineer Storage Containers Forgotten Grineer Storage Containers are rare containers that look almost identical to the Rare Storage Containers with some moss growing on it. They still produce the humming sound and glow of a Rare Storage Container. They are currently only found on Earth When broken, they contain: * Grineer Forest Factory Scene * Grineer Forest Industry Scene * Grineer Forest Water Pump Scene This container has its own entry in the Codex. KkdpxYB.jpg|Forgotten Grineer Storage Container Resource Deposits Resource Deposits are special containers that hold only a single type of resource, but always spawn anywhere between one and three pickups of their related resource. These deposits have a unique name and appearance matching the resource that they contain, and can only be found in the same areas as their associated resource. The rarity of deposits usually corresponds to the rarity of the contained resource; for example, Alloy Drums will be more common than Neural Arrays. The various types of Resource Deposits include: AlloyPlateContainer.png|link=Alloy Plate|Alloy Drum ArgonCrystalContainer.png|link=Argon Crystal|Argon Pegmatite (May be located on walls and ceilings) CircuitsContainer.png|link=Circuits|Circuitry Lockbox ControlModuleContainer.png|link=Control Module|Robotics Lockbox FerriteContainer.png|link=Ferrite|Ferrite Deposit GalliumContainer.png|link=Gallium|Gallium Deposit MorphicsContainer.png|link=Morphics|Morphics Stabilizer NanoSporesContainer.png|link=Nano Spores|Spore Culture NeuralSensorContainer.png|link=Neural Sensors|Neural Array NeurodesContainer.png|link=Neurode|Neuroptic Mass OrokinCellContainer.png|link=Orokin Cell|Cell Array PlastidsContainer.png|link=Plastids|Plastid Carapace PolymerBundleContainer.png|link=Polymer Bundle|Polymer Case RubedoContainer.png|link=Rubedo|Rubedo Formation SalvageContainer.png|link=Salvage|Compacted Salvage Each deposit has to be scanned five times to complete codex entry. (Currently, unscanned Deposits will not be shown in codex). Farming Tips These are based on opinions and may not be true. These should be viewed as advice unless proven undoubtedly true. Check comments for confirmation. Results may vary. * In any given mission, there is a low chance of a single Rare Storage Container and a lower chance of a single Reinforced Storage Container spawning somewhere in the map. If one spawns, it will randomly select a vacant high-value hotspot, similar to that of a Syndicate Medallion, and spawn in it. * Special mission types like Alerts and Syndicate missions have a higher than average chance of spawning rare and reinforced containers. * Trials have significantly increased chances of encountering Rare and Reinforced Containers, to the point that as many as six may be found over the course of a single Trial. The modified tileset of Trials includes several designated spawn points for these containers, which can speed up your search if you know where to look, though they have occasionally been known to spawn out of bounds or in walls, making them inaccessible. They can be blown up with explosive weapons however and the rewards can be collected via Vacuum. * Dark Sectors seem to have an increased chance to spawn Rare and Reinforced Containers. While it is not nearly as high as Trials, it may be somewhere around the map. * Forgotten Grineer Storage Containers can spawn in The Law of Retribution and its nightmare counterpart within the first stage of the raid. * Some abilities can break containers, between these, Limbo's Cataclysm and Equinox day form's Mend & Maim. Carrier's eclusive mod Looter is also a good option. Notes * When affected by Mirage's Sleight Of Hand ability, the container will blind enemies in a radius around the container when broken, but only if the container has not already been looted. Trivia *Before the Boar Prime was moved into the Prime Vault, Reinforced Orokin Containers used to drop their blueprints. There was a brief time after it was moved into the Prime Vault but before it was taken out that it still dropped in the containers. *Darvo has a reinforced Orokin container in the back of his store. Media GrineerCansquare.png|A Grineer Storage Container. CorpusCansquare.png|A Corpus Storage Container. OrokinCansquare.png|An Orokin Storage Container. Crate.png|A Grineer Storage Crate. 9s6YAvp.jpg|Rare Grineer Storage Container. Warframe.x64 2014-11-05 16-43-25-901.jpg|Reinforced Storage Container. Reinforced_Orokin_Storage_Container.png|The container in Codex. Broken_reinforced_Orokin_storage_container.jpg|An opened Reinforced Orokin Storage Container. 2014-12-08_00002.jpg 2014-12-08_00003.jpg 2014-11-03 00004.jpg|Rare Orokin Storage Container. 2014-11-03 00005.jpg|Rewards from a Rare Orokin Void Container. 2014-11-03_00014.jpg|Codex entry for Rare Orokin Storage Container. Rare Corpus Storage Container.jpg|A Rare Corpus Storage Container. Warframe.x64 2014-11-21 18-28-55-402.jpg|Reinforce Orokin Storage Container. Warframe.x64 2014-11-21 18-40-57-824.jpg|Reinforced Orokin Storage Container Codex Entry. Warframe.x64 2014-11-21 18-41-59-052.jpg|Reinforced Grineer Storage Container Codex Entry. warframe.x64_2014-11-19_20-39-30 - copia.jpg|Green Orb from a Rare Container. RareGrineerContainer.png|A Rare Grineer Storage Container. Reinforced Corpus Storge Container.jpg|Reinforced Corpus Storage Container. Warframe 2015-01-11 14-38-49-39.png|Codex Entry for Reinforced Corpus Storage Container. 2015-03-15_00032.jpg|This seems a bit out of place... Warframe0168.jpg Reinforcedcorpusstoragecontainer.jpg rarecorpus.png|A Rare Corpus Storage Container in the Codex. commoncorpus.png|A Common Corpus Storage Container in the Codex. uncommoncorpus.png|An Uncommon Corpus Storage Container in the Codex. derelictcontainer.png|An Abandoned Storage Container in the Codex. GrineerRareReinforced.png|Comparison between Rare (left) and Reinforced (right) Grineer Storage Containers. 230410 screenshots 20160429131124 1.jpg KkdpxYB.jpg|Forgotten Grineer Storage Container Codex Entry|link=Storage Containers Warframe 2014 11 14 01 05 26 64|Reinforced Container w/Sound. Patch History *Fixed various spawning issues with Rare Containers. }} ru:Контейнер Category:Objects Category:Closed Beta